1. Technical Field
The invention relates to liquid processors, particularly to liquid desalination devices.
2. Related Art
Water is an essential element for human being. However, because of more and more serious water pollution, clean water becomes less and less. Clean water is much less than non-clean water in quantity. Saving clean water is critical for all mankind
Polluted water or wastewater contains sludge and seawater contains salt, so they cannot be used for cleaning Thus desalination of polluted water, wastewater and seawater becomes a serious issue to be overcome.